Can You See Beyond My Mask
by MissChocolateoxo
Summary: First fanfic AU. Mercedes and Sam are both people trying to hide behind a mask. Sam has lost himself so he chooses to trade in one women for another whilst Mercedes keeps her heart guarded in order to protect herself. Will they step from behind their masks? Please review, and review oh in case I forget to mention review. Also favourite or follow if you like it. (Do not own glee).
1. Chapter 1 - What Happened Last Night?

*Beep Beep* 6:30 am. Mercedes awoke to the sun blaring through her windows, as the sun shone on her face; she attempted to close her eyes to avoid the blinding light. That's when she heard a low groan, the voice deep and rugged. She turned her head slightly to take a quick look at the unknown person who was currently in her bed, nestling themselves beneath her purple satin covers. She was met with a pair of deep brown eyes peering eagerly at her. As she tried to avoid them she cast her eyes over his remaining features. He was a fairly handsome man. No, he was actually pretty hot. His olive skin tone seemed to glisten under the invading sunlight, his cheekbones were well defined, and his lips were plump and quite inviting. She then glanced below his collarbone at his chest, his beautifully chiseled chest.

"Good-morning beautiful" he said in a low growl. Mercedes was now alerted causing her brown doe eyes to meet his dark browns orbs again.

"Umm... I... Good-morning" She said hesitantly. She tried to put a face to his name, but she didn't even remember the previous night, let alone the name of this handsome intruder. '_I seriously need to drink less' _she thought_ 'huh got my news year's resolution picked already'. _Now Mercedes wouldn't normally carry out such actions when sober, though she didn't tend to date long-term, she definitely ensured she knew the name of the man before she jumped into bed with him, but it seemed that after a couple of vodka shots all morals went out the window for a pretty face.

Now not only did she have a horrible hangover, she had to drag herself to school today and she also in fact had to find a polite way to rid herself of this man. It wasn't like her to drink on a school night, but her friends nonetheless encouraged her to go out saying something along the lines of "you need to end this dry spell" or as Santana, her fiery Latina friend put it "if you don't have some hot piece of meat attend to your coochie it's going to start gathering dust". Mercedes laughed at the thought if only her friends could see her now.

"Well last night was umm fun. I'd love for you to stay'..." '_Definitely not'_ she thought "... But I must get to school."

"School?! Damn girl! How old are you?" The brow on his forehead began to sweat, almost profusely. Seeing his panic, Mercedes quickly reassured him "Oh Gosh. I'm Twenty-Seven. I WORK at a school; I'm a music teacher there."

"Oh thank God." He rested his hand on his chest. "Well... How about I get your number, so we could ya'know get together again" he said suggestively as he raised his eyebrows.

"I… Umm... Oh is that my phone ringing. Sorry if you just see yourself out, I'm sure this call is important." She quickly left running towards her bathroom, in only her black bra and pantie set, hoping the gentlemen would get her hint and leave. Mercedes remained in her bathroom until she heard the front door close. After a few moments she made her way to her bedroom, seeing her handsome stranger was no longer there, she began to discard the evidence of her previous endeavors. Mercedes began to make her bed, pick up her clothes from yesterday; a sultry red bodycon dress that accentuated her curves and dispose of the remaining alcohol in the red wine bottle. '_Never again'_ she thought. Mercedes quickly made her way to the shower, readying herself for the work day ahead.

* * *

Sam dragged himself from his bed, naked as the day he was born, he approached the mirror. '_Hmm how could any women ever resist this'_ he thought staring admirably at his amazingly moulded abdominals and his impressive package. To say Sam was gifted in that area would surely be an understatement. Sam withdrew from his self-obsessed daze, as he heard his ringtone becoming increasingly louder. "Uhh what do you want Kurt?"

"That is no way to speak to your personal assistant" Kurt replied in an agitated tone. "Anyway I have a job for you, GQ wants you to model the latest sport ranges. I need you here at headquarters by 9:30."

"Fine, but have you told Puck?"

"You would think you'd be more appreciative of the work I get for you but not even thanks. Humph and yes I have told Puck he is already making his way there".

"I apologise Kurt. I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart."

"No need for sarcasm." Kurt replied and promptly hung up the phone.

* * *

Mercedes walked through the double glass doors, her heels clicking against the wooden panelled floors of her classroom. The school day had officially ended, but Mercedes was sat waiting for the members of glee club to arrive. Mercedes made her way to her seat and began fiddling with her hair as she let her mind drift towards the events of the previous night and her memory began to piece together what had happened...

_Mercedes threw him down onto the bed, slowly walking towards him she then straddled his waist and began moving her hips ever so slowly against his crotch. Her black lace panties created friction against his Calvin Klein boxers, causing them both to moan with pleasure. Mercedes licked her lips and she looked deliciously at his body. She began to pepper kisses all the way down to the opening of his pants. Just as she was about to pull of his boxers, Mercedes was quickly turned over so she was beneath him. He began to lick her collarbone and plant kisses across her neck, continuing to press his core into her as he lay comfortably between her thick thighs. Mercedes eased up slowly off of the bed to unclasp her bra and take the straps from over her shoulders. She slowly removed her bra and exposed her breasts to the man before her. He let out a small gasp before beginning to ravish her breasts, licking and nipping at one whilst massaging the other. A loud moan escaped Mercedes mouth at the sensation she was feeling. Just when she thought she'd reached her high, he began to travel lower down south until he reached her entrance. He steadily removed her panties and placed his head at her entrance. "Get ready baby, I'm going to make you feel so good". He put Mercedes legs over his shoulders and then began to devour her. Mercedes threw her head back and begun to shout profanities as pleasure overcame her. _

"_Ahhh oh my god…Don't you dare stop what you're... Ahh doing!" Mercedes said in a small sultry voice. _

Mercedes was snapped out of her stupor as a young girl began to approach her. "Hey Miss jones. So what's our topic this week?"

"Hello Stacey. Once the rest of the club come in I'll let you all know". Mercedes had run glee since her early employment at McKinley which began four years prior. She opened glee club to all years at the school giving students an opportunity to express themselves through music as she had done previously as a McKinley High Student.

As the remaining of the Students began to pile in, Mercedes went to announce the topic of this week. "Ladies and gentlemen. This week's theme will be... memories". _Oh the irony_, Mercedes thought, considering her memory was still a little foggy.

* * *

"Now give me angry. Uh-huh. Now sexy. Oooh. Give me a slight pout." Sam followed the orders given by the photographer as he took numerous shots of him in just his football trousers, boots and a leather football. His chest had been oiled up to accentuate his abs. "Wonderful. You're finished Sam". Sam quickly left the area to get reacquainted with the buffet table. As Sam began to fill his plate with macaroni cheese, tuna pasta and chicken drumsticks, Puck stood beside him filling his plate with salad to the brim.

"Dude, that's seriously not going to help keep you in the modelling industry," Puck began to tut.

"Dude. Look at this body, these glorious abs are going nowhere. Anyway what took you so long getting here?"

Puck's face lit up thinking about his morning "Umm. Nothing"

Sam recognized that familiar smirk "You were with a girl weren't you? You dirty dog"

"Man has needs. But this girl she was different. Girl had it all. Her eyes were doe shaped I could get lost in them, her lips were so big I couldn't get enough and her body… Sam she had more curves than should be allowed for any women. I can't even begin to describe her breasts and her ass; damn that thing could kill a man."

"So who's this goddess who's got you so smitten?" Sam was intrigued to see his friend so excited about a girl, considering he was a self-confessed sex shark.

Puck gleamed before saying "Her name's Mercedes".


	2. Chapter 2 - Making Acquaintances

Thank you all for the reviews, i'm so grateful hoping I will answer some of your questions with this chapter. Also, still getting the hang of uploading my Fanfic So bear with. Thanks again.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Making Acquaintances**

"Bye Miss Jones."

"Miss Jones, Have a nice weekend."

Mercedes grinned at the two young boys exiting glee club. "Goodbye guys. Remember to have your performances ready for Monday."

Mercedes began to gather her things, before leaving to go home to soak in a long hot bubble bath, with a glass of white wine at her side and an interesting book, perhaps a bit of 50 shades of grey. Just as she was about to lock her classroom door, she heard her name being called behind her. Mercedes turned to see a young Stacy Evans smiling bashfully before her, blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Sorry to interrupt you Miss Jones. I perfectly understand if you're busy, but... Well my brother's late to pick me up as per usual and I thought I could use this time to get help with our glee assignment. Though if you don't have time I understand. I was just wondering what song to do and whether to do it acapella or not. Hmm what I should wear, how should I style my hair, should I have back-up singers?" Stacey continued to babble and play with her hands as she stared at the floor, before Mercedes interrupted her.

"Stacey of course I would love to help you with your song. It would be my pleasure".

Stacey and Mercedes sat opposite one another on the chair of the white piano in Mercedes' classroom. "So Stacey what ideas do you have for a song" Mercedes asked kindly.

"Well Miss Jones, since the topic is memories I thought I'd choose a song that relates to one of my most favourite memories." Stacey smiled shyly.

"I think that's a great idea. What song is it?"

"Stand By Me. You see, when I was ten, my parents encouraged me to sing in the school talent show. They knew I could sing, but they had no idea I had tremendous stage fright. So there was me backstage, my pink skater dress on, pig tails in my hair, microphone in my hand ready to pass out. When I got up on that stage, hundreds of eyes staring at me, I froze. The music started playing but nothing came out of my mouth. I was so close to crying, but that's when my big brother showed up. He stood up in the audience and began to sing, even though he looked like a complete fool, he done that just for me, cheering and shouting like a maniac. Despite being an ass-"

Mercedes gave Stacey a stern look.

"I mean idiot, who can never pick me up on time, he'll always be there when I need him. Without him I don't think I'd even be in glee club."

Mercedes could tell that Stacey obviously cared greatly about her brother as her face lit up when talking about him. "He sounds like a gentleman" Mercedes beamed brightly at Stacey. "So let's start practicing then".

Mercedes began to play the opening notes of 'Stand By Me'.

* * *

"Baby you don't have to leave. If you stay I can make it worth your while" her voice low and sensual, the slender blonde woman went to straddle Sam's hips and began peppering his neck with wet kisses.

"Darling this has been real fun but I've got to go." Sam's southern drawl escaped from his lips as he climbed off of the bed. "I might call you. I might not. Thanks for this anyway". Sam left the women open-mouthed, dumb-founded at the audacity of the man opposite her. Before she could go on a rant, Sam had speedily left.

As Sam drove the roads of California in his white Audi, the cool breeze hit his skin and the sunset beckoned him to look to the sky for a moment. Without the distraction of music or bustle of busy traffic, Sam's mind started to wonder. Sam's thoughts focused on Puck's sudden infatuation with a woman. At the age of twenty-eight Sam's mother kept pestering him to '_make some grandbabies'_ as she so bluntly stated, but he found comfort in the fact that his best friend Puck had yet to make an effort to start a family. But after having to hear Puck's constant rambling on about his 'goddess', Sam didn't feel convinced that Puck would forever remain a bachelor with a string of ladies in his trail.

Once Sam escaped from his deep thoughts he went to pick up his phone. He looked at the time which read 4:50 pm. "Shit! Shit!" Sam began to smooth his blonde locks down with his rugged hands as he realised he had forgotten to pick up his younger sister from school. He was more than an hour late. Sam speedily made his way to McKinley High School. Glancing again at his phone, he had a text message from Stacey: '_You're late again. I expect an apology in the form of new clothes and comics. When you finally decide to arrive, I'll be in Miss Jones' room'_.

As Sam pushed his way through the school doors, he glimpsed at all the McKinley High School photographs, the vast amount of sports trophies kept in the glass cabinet and the school logo which was printed virtually everywhere. Sam stepped towards the reception desk and looked towards the young pale brunette women typing fiercely at the keyboard of the computer. Before addressing her, Sam coughed and as she raised her head, he gave his signature smirk before saying "Excuse Me, would you be so kind as to point me towards Miss Jones' room".

After rapidly blinking and catching her breath, the women nervously responded "It's the last classroom down this corridor".

Sam winked at the receptionist, replying with "Thanks Gorgeous".

As Sam walked quickly down the corridor towards Miss Jones' room he heard a familiar sweet voice which was none other than Stacey's but then he stopped in his tracks as he heard what only could be described as an angel's voice. Willing his feet to move he stopped at the door to peer into the music room where his sister and her teacher were rehearsing. Sam instantly recognized the song and started to smile, though his smile soon faltered, his expression turning into one of awe. Sam was not prepared for what he saw when Miss Jones' turned around to look at the figure in her doorway.

Sam's eyes took her in staring for what may have only been a couple of minutes but felt like hours. He started at her feet which were in small black heels that only went on to compliment her thick legs, that he imagined would be perfect wrapped tightly around his waist. Her chocolate skin looked rich and smooth; Sam revelled in the thought of sensually licking every inch of it. His eyes found her hips, her glorious wide child bearing hips, which he could envision gripping hard as he thrust powerfully into her core. He then saw the dip of her curves, which tantalised him to reach out for her. He gazed further upwards to view her large breasts which were caged by the little black bandage dress she wore, oh how he would love to release them from their imprisonment. His eyes continued their travels as he saw a silver heart pendant necklace that fell between her cleavage, adding more attention to her bust, as it glimmered under the light. Finally his eyes rested on her face, which was framed beautifully by her large black curls. He could tell she was blushing under his intense stare, despite her mocha skin; there was a tint of red in her cheeks. He took in her luscious lips that begged to be kissed, her cute button nose and then finally his eyes locked with her beautiful brown orbs. They exchanged a stare so deep; Sam felt she was peering into his soul.

At the thought he quickly shifted his eyes towards the wooden panelled floor as he started to feel nervous, resulting in sweat forming along his brow.

Sam slowly walked towards the women, offering her a shy smile. '_Wait why am I shy, she's just a women, an exceptionally beautiful women whose body I would spend the rest of my life worshipping. Pull it together Sam_' he thought shaking his head, his green eyes again met her brown ones. Sam extended his hand in her direction "Hello, I'm Sam. Sam Evans." As her hand linked with his, he felt a sharp spark extend from his hand up his arm to his chest, causing his heart rate to accelerate.

* * *

Mercedes gazed longingly at the man standing near her extending his hand. His blonde hair made his slightly tanned skin glow, though she could make out the brown roots that were begging to be noticed. The slight scruff on his face, which was shaded the same light brown colour, made him appear quite dominant. Mercedes then took the chance to glance at his lips. A small groan escaped her mouth. '_Imagine what those lips can do. Damn are his lips bigger than mine. Why are they so plump? Do you think he'd mind if I touched them'_. Whilst gathering her thoughts she continued her travel downwards towards his chest which was covered by his skin tight t-shirt, nonetheless his protruding abdominals were obvious.

As Mercedes shook his hand she felt a spark, causing her eyes to trace from his masculine hands to his smouldering green eyes. Fearing that her voice would come out in a squeak, Mercedes quickly coughed before introducing herself, "Good-afternoon I'm Miss Jones, Stacey's Music Teacher".


	3. Chapter 3 - Define Inappropriate

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them, keep them coming please. Follow or favourite if you like. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 – Define Inappropriate **

"Well look who decided to show up" Stacey approached her brother and punched him lightly in the arm, causing him to release his grasp on Mercedes hand.

"Ouch!" Sam yelped rubbing his arm as he feigned pain. "I'm sorry munchkin, but don't worry we can go shopping tomorrow so I can apologise to you" Sam looked towards Stacey giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Huh, I'd hardly call a fourteen year old a munchkin but whatever. Let me grab my books from my locker and we can go."

As Stacey left the room, Sam looked towards Miss Jones, who was organising some files on her desk. This gave Sam the opportunity to stare at her ass. '_Damn look at that, baby definitely got back'_. Sam's groan caused Mercedes to face him and offer a small smile. '_Darling you're going to be smiling from ear-to-ear after I have my way with you_. With that thought Sam approached Mercedes invading her personal space. "So you're the infamous Miss Jones." Sam stated as he offered her a large grin, stepping right in front of her. "I've heard only good things about you but no-one told me how beautiful you are". Sam began to gently stroke her arm. '_That's right Sam, this is nothing more than pure lust, just get her in your bed and then move on to the next conquest'_. Sam could hear Mercedes breath quicken as she attempted to move away from him.

"Th-Thank you. Stacy is a lovely student" Mercedes spoke hesitantly. Sam knew she was trying to change the subject, but no subject change could break attention away from the obvious attraction between them.

"Yeah… Yeah, she's a great Kid." Sam bit his lips as he saw Mercedes' chest begin to rise and fall with the pattern of her quickened breathing. "So do you have any plans this weekend?"

In an effort to have some distance, Mercedes positioned herself on the other side of the desk. "Umm No. I mean yes. Well I'm not sure".

"Well, I'm sure whatever plans you may or may not have, I could offer you better". Sam stepped behind the desk to face Mercedes, his eyes were a darker shade of green as he picked up her heart pendant. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman". As he placed it back down, his rough hands grazed pasts her cleavage, as she held her breath, he gave her a bright grin.

"This conversation, I think is becoming highly inappropriate Mr Evans."

Sam eyes gazed down at her legs, which were slightly shaking. Being the 'gentlemen' he is, he brushed his hand along her inner thigh, tracing his hand closer towards the heat between her legs, in an obvious effort to calm her down. "Why would you think such a thing Miss Jones? Though, let me ask you something." Sam's lips upturned in a smirk. "How sturdy is your desk?"

* * *

_Is this man out of his mind? Granted he looks like he was sculpted by Michelangelo himself and I'm flattered by his compliments, but he has no right to be acting this way in my workplace, of all places. _"Oh Hell to the no! Let's get something straight Mr Evans you are not to speak to me in that manner inside my classroom and for that matter at all, judging by your character." Mercedes honestly couldn't believe this was the same Sam Evans Stacy had previously been talking about. This man before her seemed arrogant and self-centered, rather than sweet and considerate.

"You see darling your lips say one thing but your eyes say another"

"Mr Evans I would appreciate it if you left my classroom and waited outside for Stacey."

"Miss Jones do you really think that's" Sam was quickly cut off by the raising of Mercedes' hand.

"NOW! Or I will call school security"

"Well looks like I have no choice. But make no mistake, now I know who Stacey's music teacher is, I will be seeing more of you. That I can guarantee." Sam went to step closer to Mercedes whispering in her ear. "Have a good-evening Miss Jones"

Mercedes began to pace her classroom floor in frustration. '_How dare he. I most definitely won't be seeing him again!' _Mercedes gathered her work files, jacket and handbag before leaving to go to the parking lot, ready to go home. As she pulled up to her quaint one-bedroom apartment, she felt her phone vibrate; looking at the screen she saw she had an incoming call from her best-friend.

"Well Hello Kurt, to what do I owe the pleasure of receiving your phone call?"

"Oh Mercy-me, you know I always want to hear your voice. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come down the studio tomorrow to keep me company. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Kurt I saw you literally two days ago. What's the catch?"

"Humph you know me too well. Well knowing my clients are going to be stressed tomorrow, I was hoping you'd be there to help relieve their stress."

"Oh hell to the no! I am not relieving any man's stress. Model or not, I'm not throwing around my coochie like its yesterday's newspaper!"

"Diva, take a second to breath. I don't mean it in that way. Gosh, I meant you talk to them whilst I'm not there, I can't trust them to be alone for five seconds without supervision."

"Hmm, and what do I get out of this Mr Hummel?"

"A chance to stare at hunks, free food and an invitation to attend a fashion show in Paris"

Kurt could hear Mercedes gasp for breath and then her breathing became irregular, he smirked at the thought. "Di-Did you just… Say PARIS! Oh my gosh, Kurt! A million times yes!"

"I thought that'd get you to agree." He laughed. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow morning. 9:00 am Sharp!"

"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt". Mercedes hung up and entered her apartment making a beeline for the bathroom, so she could finally have a nice long soak and relay upon today's events.

* * *

As Stacey went to open the passenger door and climb in, Sam began to fidget with the radio, though he ceased his movements as Stacey placed her hands over his, effectively stopping what he was doing.

"So who's the women that you chose to spare your precious time for rather than picking me up."

"Not that it's any of your business Stacey, but I wasn't with a women, I was umm… Kurt had me stay longer at the studio to get in more head-shots for the photo-shoot. Did Stevie make his own way home?"

"I can literally smell the cheap perfume on you. If you're going to be late at least not waste your time on a second-rate whore."

"Stacey Marie Evans! How dare you speak to me like that?! I understand that Mum and Dad haven't shown face a lot over the past few months but that gives you no reason to act like they didn't raise you right!"

"Whatever Sam. Nowadays you seem to only want to be my big brother when it suits you; at least our parents have an excuse for not being here. At least they spend their time away helping to provide for the ones they love and not neglecting them to instead spend time with a woman whose name they can't even remember!"

"Stacey I have no idea what's gotten into you. I'm going to excuse your behaviour for a case of raging hormones and the difficultly of being a teenager. You are not to speak to me like that again".

"Fine. Forget about the shopping trip I don't even want to go anymore. Oh and Stevie's gone to a girl's house, Katy I think her name is. I guess he finds your actions admirable."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. As Sam glanced at Stacey's defeated stance, he deliberated the accuracy of what she was saying.

Sam knew what kind of man he was or rather what kind of man he was rapidly turning into. One his parents would be ashamed of, one he wouldn't want his younger brother Stevie turning into and one he would kill before he let anywhere near Stacey. How had he let it come to this? What happened to Samuel Evans, the dorky kid, with dark brown hair and black rimmed-glasses, the same Samuel who could recite the script from Avatar word for word, enjoyed reading comic books every hour of the day and could quiz anyone on everything star wars. He barely existed anymore, replaced instead by a man who his sister could barely stand to look at.

Pulling up to the driveway, Sam peered at his parent's lavish home, though his family had not always been well off whilst Sam was a teenager, in the years into his adolescence his parents emerged successful, signified by their now six-bed room house located in the wealthy California district.

Stacey eagerly exited the car, running towards the large rich mahogany front door, slamming Sam's car door to project her annoyance towards her older brother. As Sam followed behind, he was greeted by Rosita, Stacey and Stevie's Nanny.

"Samuel. It's wonderful to see you. Ugh you're wasting away. You must stay for dinner so you can eat!" Rosita said, her Spanish flare rolling of her tongue as she then went to pepper his face with kisses. Sam inwardly cringed as she referred to him as Samuel; he hadn't been Samuel for a while now.

"Rosita I wouldn't count on it. Sam probably has something better to do or should I say someone." Stacey glared at her brother challenging him to respond to her.

Though, Sam instead faced Rosita grinning kindly at her. "Well I could never say no to a home cooked meal. Of course I will stay." Sam then turned towards Stacey plastering a smirk on his face. Just as Stacey was about to protest, Sam's phone began to ring, looking at the screen he saw it was an incoming call from Kurt. "Excuse me. One second" Sam held up his index finger and promptly exited the doorway to go in the living room.

"Sam. I need you come to the studio at 8:30 tomorrow morning. You have been asked to model for Armani's upcoming fall line. I will also be asking Puck and umm…Sebastian to attend". Before Sam could protest Kurt quickly spoke. "Now I know you're not Sebastian's biggest fan" To which Sam scoffed in reply, "But, the photographer has requested you three, so that is what must be done. Now as you know, I am in the process of arranging a meeting with some executive producers to get you a recurring role in an upcoming TV show, I won't be able to monitor you for the whole day. Hence why I'm inviting a female friend of mine to help relieve your soon impending stress."

"Ahhh I like the sound of that. I have a lot of stress I need relieved". Sam said lowly, licking his lips.

"Oh. God. No. Stop your impure thoughts right now. I'm not talking about that kind of relief just to help; you know improve your attitude in the shoot"

Sam smirked "The kind of relief I'm talking about could definitely help me improve my attitude".

Kurt sighed in response "Sam, you don't even know what she looks like."

Sam began to chuckle "Well I know that she's a woman and I like women."

"Shut it smart ass. You will keep your hands off her!" Kurt demanded.

"Yeah only if she can keep her hands off me" Sam grinned. "Anyway dinner's calling me so I'll see you tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. I look forward to meeting our or should I say my guest"

Kurt raised his voice over the phone "SAMUEL! Remember what I told you, Sam... Sam!"

Despite Kurt's attempt to trigger a more gentlemanly response by referring to Sam under his birth name, Sam chose to ignore it, well he tried to**.** "Bye Kurt" Sam then hung up the phone.

Sam's attention was brought to the loud continuous pounding on the front door. Making his way towards it, he swiftly opened the door shouting behind him, "it's fine Rosita. I'm getting the door now".

As Sam turned his head his eyes instantly met hers.


	4. Chapter 4 - Inevitable Encounter

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, as always I genuinely appreciate them, they keep me motivated to continue to write. Anyhow, alot is revealed in this Chapter (wonder if any guessed correctly who they thought it was at the door) and it's pretty long so to ZamR and anyone else who wanted longer chapters here you go and here's hoping you guys like it. Please continue to review, favourite and follow.

Also i do not own any of the products mentioned in this story (don't know if i have to mention that but i will anyway).

* * *

Chapter 4 – Inevitable Encounter

"Uh. What do you want?"

"Oh Samuel that is no way to greet your favourite cousin". Before Sam stood Quinn Fabray. Bright blonde hair, soft green eyes, same pretty face, wearing an old-fashioned floral summer dress.

"Yeah Quinn, normally when you're here trouble is soon to follow". Sam couldn't believe Quinn was at his parent's doorstep. Despite living in the same city, Sam chose to distance himself from her following an embarrassing dinner that involved Sam, his date and an empty glass of champagne, its contents thrown on his date's head. Though that had not been the first time she had chosen to meddle in Sam's life, it was just one of the many few times.

"Don't blame me for trying to sort out this thing you seem to call a life". Quinn's stance became defending as she crossed her arms and gave Sam the evil eye.

"Yes because being a wealthy model, with thousands of adoring fans who would kill to spend five minutes alone with me and having the opportunity to display this gorgeous face on T.V. I most definitely need you to sort out my life. You and Stacey are more alike than you think, both trying to get involved in my life."

"In case you haven't noticed. We're related, I may only be your cousin but she's your sister, excuse her for actually caring about you. God Samuel, you so frustrating." Taking a sharp intake of breath Quinn continued "But let's not get into that right now. I'm here for a purpose other than to try help you see the error of your ways"

"And that reason would be…"

"Your parents are coming home soon? We are supposed to throw them a party? My mom, your aunt told you about it?" Quinn noticed the puzzled look on Sam's face. "I swear if it doesn't revolve around you, you see no point in remembering it!"

"No, I umm I do remember. I've actually already ordered a caterer and the decorations."

"Okay, so what day did you order the caterer, seeing as you know what day they'll be returning?"

"Umm… Well I…"

"As much as I enjoy seeing you squirm, it'd be nice to go in so I can see my other cousins."

Sam moved to the side to allow Quinn to enter the house. As Quinn began to smell the wafts of food, she entered the dining room where Stacey was helping Rosita to set the table. The crystal glass table was placed with fine silverware and a variety of food. The cutlery shone bright caused by the illumination of the chandelier above and the deep blue wallpaper presented in the room created an aura of calmness despite the tension between Sam and his cousin. The table was laid with chicken fajitas, fried chicken, beef burgers, potato salad, Caesar salad, mashed potato and spare ribs. The vast amount of food made Sam's mouth water.

Stacey ran towards Quinn and hugged her tightly, as Quinn welcomed her affection with open arms. "Quinnie! What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what I asked" Sam sneered under his breath.

"Well beautiful I'm here to help with your parent's welcoming home party. Are you excited for them to come back?"

"Yeah…" Stacey's smile didn't reach her eyes. Of course she was delighted for her parents to return, but seeing them just made it harder when they had to leave again.

"Is there something you're not telling me sweetie?"

"No. No, it's just I'm really happy you're here. I love Stevie even though he's extremely annoying and a boy, but it's nice to have other family around you know".

Sam felt his heart break as his sister purposely chose to not acknowledge him and instead only mentioned Stevie. At that moment Stevie ran through to the dining room, kicking of his shoes as he entered and throwing his bag on the floor.

"God I am starving. Thank gosh dinner's ready." Stevie was about to pile his plate with food. Sam could not believe his eyes.

"GET UP." Sam said with no emotion.

"What?" Stevie screwed up his face in confusion.

"You can either get up or I'll make you."

Stevie slowly stood up from the table. "Gosh what's up with you?"

Sam honestly couldn't believe his brother's lack of respect. Stevie entered their home, ignoring his family and instead choosing to think solely of himself. '_Hmm his actions seem to be copycatting someone else's' _Sam's conscience got the better of him. "What's up with me? What's up with you?! You strut in here and act as if none of us are visible." Sam began to raise his voice; he projected the anger about his own actions towards his brother. "I suggest you apologise to me, Stacey, Rosita and Quinn for your disrespect!"

Stevie did as Sam said, offering them all a sincere apology. He looked towards Quinn "Hi Quinn."

"Don't just stand there pouting come give me a hug." Quinn said softly. Stevie ran towards Quinn wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I really am sorry. I didn't realise how rude I was being."

"It's okay squirt, just don't do it again okay" Stevie nodded politely. "Now come let's eat before Rosita's amazing food gets cold."

As dinner progressed Sam looked at the scene before him. His family sat there conversing with one another, boisterous laughs that rattled their lungs and caused tears to fall down their cheeks. Though he laughed along, he couldn't' find himself joining in, he felt like an outsider looking in. Quinn would casually glance at him with willing eyes, which would prompt him to try say something but he just didn't know what he could say.

After having helped Rosita clean up, she chose to go to her room, stating she was exhausted from cooking so much food. As they all stood in the kitchen an awkwardness threatened to engulf them thus Quinn quickly stated "Let's go watch a movie in the living room. Any suggestions guys?"

Stacey looked at Sam only for a second before replying "I think Avatar". Sam smiled at Stacey, but she chose to ignore it. Sam exited the living room to make some popcorn and on returning he found Quinn nestled between Stevie and Stacey on the black leather recliner. Quinn added hastily "Sam you should sit here so everyone can get the popcorn fairly and I think I'll sit closer, my eye sight isn't as great as it used to be." Quinn removed herself from her previous seat opting to sit on the plush velvety cream carpet floor. The large flat screen T.V lit up the room and the loud sound created by the Bose sound system penetrated Sam's eardrums. Sam was hesitant to sit where Quinn had previously, but did so anyway, though at first it was awkward as the movie progressed on, his siblings began to move closer to him. Stacey, Stevie and Quinn laughed at Sam as he recited every line from the movie, imitating each characters voice perfectly; well near perfectly, as they spoke on screen. This continued throughout the whole film and their laughter never faltered. As the film credits rolled Stacey shouted "Do an impression and we will see if we can guess it. If your impressions are as good as you claim it'll be easy".

Using his deepest voice Sam and putting on his black shaded sunglasses he proclaimed "I'll be back". The room erupted in laughter. Sam continued to deliver impression after impression, choosing to spare this moment to make his family laugh, he felt a warmness that he thought gone. Just as Sam was about to press play in order to start the Star Wars marathon, the family had decided upon, he heard his ringtone. Seeing that it was Puck he quickly answered and slowly left the room.

"How you doing dude?"

"I'm good. Just at my parents' house."

"Sounds fun." Puck replied dryly. "Do you want to hit the clubs with me and Mike tonight? Have a few drinks, dance to some music; see what girls catch our eye".

"I…" Just as Sam was about to agree, he peered at his family in the living room. Stacey turned her head to face him and gave him a genuine sweet smile that reached her eyes, which twinkled with happiness. "I think I'll pass. Tell Mike, we can meet up next week. Have fun guys"

"Alright Evans, suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot."

Upon re-entering the living room, seeing the look on Stacey's face, assured him he made no mistake staying in with his family. At this moment, it's where he belonged.

* * *

Mercedes dipped her foot into the water, testing it's temperature. Deciding that it was near perfect, she sunk her body beneath the water, covered by the vanilla scented bubbles. As promised to herself she had a glass of white wine at her side, but there was no need for a book, she already had enough drama in one day to entertain her.

Despite her better judgment, Mercedes chose to indulge in the thought of all that was Sam Evans, from his mind-blowing sparkling green eyes to his beautiful blonde locks. She then imagined how it would feel to lie beneath him as his strong muscular arms gripped her hips and his large plump lips peppered kisses along her neck, soft and sweet at first, then hard turning into bites as he marked her. 'This is pure sexual attraction' Mercedes thought. Though that's when she imagined her head on Sam's chest listening to his heart beat as he recited sweet nothings in her ears and caressed her skin, causing her to slowly drift off to sleep. _'Clearly these heated fumes are getting to my brain'._

Even though Sam appeared to be a complete 'Asshole' in Mercedes eyes, it was not only the fact that she imagined intimate moments with him, but it scared her that she imagined these types of moments with anyone. She had not always been so apprehensive of love. After graduating from McKinley High in Lima, she set out to attend UCLA to major in Music. Some would say Mercedes Jones was picky; she would claim she just had standards. Either way, she always found fault in her relationships that was until she met Matt**.** At first the relationship was wonderful; he would lavish her in gifts, parade her around college, showing her off to his jealous classmates and promise her the world alongside his eternal love. '_Hmmm eternal love my ass' _Mercedes thought. Mercedes soon realised her relationship was becoming poisonous. Matt started to become possessive. She'd noticed Matt's knuckles always appeared sore or bloodied. Boys she would previously speak to would take days off only to return to school and avoid her gaze. When asked why she didn't leave him, she couldn't give an answer. She knew now though, she realised they had become one person, in a healthy relationship you give and take, but with him she gave her all, until she needed him to find herself. Mercedes couldn't explain his possessiveness until that fateful afternoon. Her eyes couldn't erase what they saw, jeans around his ankles, shirt thrown on the floor, thrusting into a tall skinny brunette girl.

His possessive was due to his own infidelity. He couldn't trust her because he couldn't trust himself. He simply broke her and broke her heart. Despite her internal heartache Mercedes held her head high, achieving high honors in her major. Mercedes knew she loved Music and had found a new love of teaching, so on being notified that McKinley had expanded its school to the California region after the success of many of its graduates, she jumped at the opportunity to stay in a city she adored and teach something so dear to her.

She had loved and lost, vowing to never love again.

* * *

Sam was startled awake by his loud alarm clock blaring in his ear. He threw his alarm clock on his blue carpeted floor in frustration, as the abrupt sound woke him from his dream. Sam had slept like a baby, as he dreamt of a certain curvy ebony women, standing in her classroom in nothing but a set of red lace underwear as she spanked him repeatedly with her meter long rule. However his dream dramatically changed, he stood in a hospital room, looking into a clear glass window. Suddenly he heard the shriek of a baby's cry, before he was rushed away by a doctor who claimed his wife was asking for him, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful baby boy, with caramel skin, brown curly hair, a cute button nose, thick lips and deep green eyes. Despite the abnormality of his dream, Sam still awoke with a smile, choosing to overlook the meaning of his dream.

As he continuously blinked, his eyes scanned his surroundings. The various marvel heroes' posters, the collection of avatar memorabilia and his drawing board. Anyone who knew Samuel Evans would know it had been his room. Sam lightly traced all the objects in his room that symbolised who he is, or 'was' he kept telling himself. '_Last night was just a relapse' _he thought. '_I'm not that person anymore. I don't do stupid impressions, I don't watch avatar and I don't reminisce about collector edition comics'_.

Sam made his way to the bathroom; he called Puck and put him on speaker phone.

*Ring Ring* "Sup dude, you nearly ready to go to the studio?" asked Sam as he turned on the shower.

"Oh Shit. I slept in" Puck yawned into the phone. "Damn I'm getting old. Not cut out for these late nights and earlier mornings anymore".

"Really Puck. You sure you haven't slept in with someone?" Sam began to laugh.

"Nope, when I was out last night with Mike, I tried looking for someone to satisfy my manly needs, ya'know like I say 'I'm a sex shark. If I stop moving I die'. But none of them compare to my ebony goddess, I swear I'm drawn to her like we're magnets."

"Puck. Are you sure you just aren't drawn to the heat between her legs"

"Hmmm her legs. Damn those thick chocolate thighs. Her skin is so smooth, I just want to lick everywhere and ravage her, hear her scream my name. Oh my, her taste is pure honey... Wait what were we talking about?" Puck said questionably.

"Definitely drawn to what's between those thighs. Anyway I'll cover for you, just make sure you're quick".

"Thanks bro. I owe you one" Sam then heard the dialling tone indicating Puck had hung up.

Sam decided upon a spare pair of grey sweatpants and a tight compression black t-shirt, that stuck to him like a second skin. He sprayed himself with his Calvin Klein aftershave and also chose to leave his wet blonde locks as they were. After longingly admiring his reflection in his mirror, he sprinted down the stairs hoping to avoid Quinn's incessant questions. Sam grabbed his keys, his phone and as he stretched out his hand to reach for the handle of the front door, he heard light coughing behind him.

"Oh were you about to leave without saying goodbye. Tut tut, how rude." Quinn quickly laughed but then the amusement suddenly dropped from her face. "Remember Sam this is your family's home, not a skanky girl's apartment your trying to leave without making a sound, fearing you'll wake her."

"Thank you Quinn for another great assessment of my life. This chat I can honestly say is going to be the highlight of my day" Sam rolled his eyes oozing sarcasm. "But, as much as I would love to stay and have you talk my ear off, I must go to the studio so I can work. Use the gifts god gave me." Sam added gesturing to his face and then his chest.

Before Quinn could reply, Sam pulled open the door and quickly left, making his way eagerly towards the studio.

Kurt was conversing with the photographer regarding the suits that would be worn just as Sam was entering through the metallic studio doors.

"Good morning Sam. I'm glad to see you've shown up on time, as has Sebastian," Sam's eye roll did not go unnoticed by Kurt, "Yet Puck is not here. Do you know the reasoning for this?" Kurt looked Sam square in the eye, giving him a stern look as it was obvious Sam knew of Puck's whereabouts.

"Puck sends his sincerest apologies but he will be arriving late due to unforeseen circumstances" Sam offered a cocky smile.

"Hey! Save the attitude for the photo shoot." Kurt eagerly brushed past Sam, but stopped in his tracks. Turning to face Sam, Kurt added "Oh and go talk to Sebastian I'm sure he'll be glad to see you".

Sam let a low growl escape his mouth as he reluctantly made his way towards the set. Now Sam and Sebastian weren't always sworn enemies at one point they were actually friends, but betrayal has a knack for destroying friendship. Hence when Sam laid eyes on Sebastian, he had to clench his teeth in order for a polite hello to escape.

"Well if it isn't little Samuel Evans. Still reading those damn comics" Sebastian sneered. "If only you were as successful as me-".

"What success Sebastian? As I recall this is perhaps your second maybe third modelling opportunity."

"Yes second or third modelling opportunity this week. I think you'll also find that I have a variety of T.V roles coming my way and unlike you when I receive my script I'll actually be able to read it." Sebastian plastered an evil smirk on his face.

"You cannot be serious right now. If we did not have a photo shoot, I would be pummeling your pathetic little face" Sam seethed, his anger was building within him and he was seeing red. Sam had tried so hard to escape who he was to fit in, for Sebastian of all people to mention his past, angered him furiously.

"You sure talk a big game Samuel. You think just because you gained a little muscle you'll be able to take me."

"Like they say actions speak louder than words. Carry on and you'll see the true meaning of that statement".

"Samuel, no matter how hard you try you'll always be an insecure, friendless, little dick. It's who you are and no-one will ever love you as you are." Sebastian continued to stare at Sam, provoking him. Sam's anger heightened but he also felt miniscule. He felt like all the progress he made trying to escape that identity had disappeared as he listened to every word Sebastian threw at him.

* * *

Mercedes woke up to the sound of birds chirping, she began to stretch and rub her eyes, glancing at her clock it read 7:00 am, meaning she had two hours before she needed to be at the studio. Tossing the covers from over her body, she walked towards her bathroom ready to shower, choosing to take her special vanilla and coconut shower cream with her.

Mercedes exited the shower and creamed herself with cocoa butter. She walked towards her closet wrapped in a towel. Her eyes scanned her various outfits, until they were fixated on one item. A small smile crept upon her face as she admired the piece of art that was sure to catch a few eyes. She gracefully stepped into the dress. She approached her mirror and drunk in her appearance as she stared at her reflection. The low cut navy blue wrap dress clung to her body accentuating her curves, her cleavage and her ass. The dress showed enough to intrigue but hid enough to leave something to the imagination. She stepped into her black Louboutin's, a Christmas gift from Santana that she truly treasured. She could imagine Santana's response if she saw her '_Hola señorita Muy caliente me_ _gusta_'. Pleased with her choice of clothing, she began to apply her make-up, though she was going for a more natural look, thus she only put on a little bit of foundation, a smidge of blush, a hint of mascara and focused the attention on her full lips by coating them lip gloss. Mercedes smiled at her reflection, checking the time quickly she saw it was 8:45, leaving her with just enough time to get to the studio, she puckered her lips then grabbed her purse.

Mercedes stepped into her black convertible BMW and quickly made her way towards the studio, glancing at the scenery that the California roads had to offer her. As she approached the large metallic doors, she quickly checked over her appearance. As she entered all she could see was white walls and many many pictures of half-naked men on the walls from what she assumed to be previous shoots. The studio was very busy, with people conversing loudly on their phones, primping outfits and clearing different modelling sets. Unfortunately Mercedes was yet to see a model, '_all in due time' _Mercedes thought to herself.

Kurt was tending to the suits on the mannequin ensuring they were kept in preen condition, when he heard a shriek and then his name excitedly being called. "Kurt!" Mercedes yelled. Kurt quickly turned his head to take in his best friend's appearance, her face looked like it was glowing and her large curls only emphasised the natural beauty of her face.

"Mercedes darling! You look beautiful and that dress on you, with those heels, is stunning"

"Well I do aim to please and you don't look too bad yourself" Mercedes looked eagerly at her best friend's attire. Cream khakis, red and white striped dress shirt and of course added was a beautiful sheer grey scarf.

"Oh thank you. I only hope you'll dress as beautifully in Paris." Kurt stated keenly with a wink.

"I'm so excited! When will we be going?"

"Well I'm in the process of organising it with the company. As I have to take some of my clients there in order to model in the show, but as soon as arrangements are completed you'll be the first to know. Anyway speaking of clients lets go meet them shall we?" Mercedes eagerly nodded.

Kurt and Mercedes were walking towards the set, as he stood watching the two men glare at each other he could sense there was an issue. He slowly walked over to them, leaving Mercedes slightly confused, sensing the obvious anger driven tension, she found it quite arousing.

Kurt's head snapped towards Sebastian "Excuse me, could you go to the dressing room to get fit for your suit." Sebastian continued to stare at Sam with anger in his eyes. "NOW!" Shouted Kurt.

"Fine. Count yourself lucky Samuel" Sebastian began to walk towards the dressing room, not before he gazed at Mercedes, his eyes slowing scanning every curve of her body and staying awhile to leer at her cleavage. He smiled in appreciation of the view and gave her a quick wink. Mercedes arousal heightened as she stared in Sebastian's bright green eyes, causing a small giggle to escape her mouth as she did so.

Sam was taken from his anger-filled daze upon hearing a soft giggle from a voice that sounded both sweet and sultry, but also quite familiar. His head quickly turned in the direction where the sound had come from.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself and get acquainted with my guest" Kurt smiled at Sam, though on seeing Sam's eyes turn a darker shade of green, Kurt added "Not too acquainted though!".

Sam slowly walked towards Mercedes, allowing his eyes to take in all of her. His green eyes met her brown ones. Sam extended his hand in her direction "Good-morning, Miss Jones." As her hand joined his, he quickly turned it so he could plant a soft light kiss on her hand. Again he felt that spark, but it rapidly vanished as Mercedes jerked back almost losing her footing.

"Wait you two know each other?" Kurt looked between the two skeptically.

"Oh, I would say we know each other quite well." Sam took a large step towards Mercedes, looking right into her eyes "Wouldn't you say so Miss Jones?"

Mercedes quickly coughed in an attempt to maintain her composure. She tried to avoid eye contact with Sam, choosing to look straight towards Kurt, hoping for sanctuary in his eyes. "Mr Evans is a brother to one of my student's".

"Well excuse the formalities. Sam this is Mercedes. Mercedes this is Sam. Now we all know each properly". Just as Kurt was about to lead Sam to the dressing area, they heard the sound of heavy footed steps and the friction of leather rubbing together. In entered Puck, in black jeans, a white t-shirt and bad ass leather jacket that fit him perfectly, matching his big black leather boots.

Mercedes looked onwards at the man walking towards their direction. As she squinted her eyes she began to notice his recognisable features, his olive skin tone, defined cheekbones, plump lips and beautiful brown eyes. Try as she might she wished to fight the memories that were suddenly appearing to her.

_Mercedes eyed Puck intensely, as she saw him sheath himself with his Trojan Magnum gold condom, both the size of him and the condom, had Mercedes second guessing herself, but all uncertainty left her as Puck swiftly entered her hot center. Mercedes moaned in pleasure at the contact. Puck looked into her eyes silently asking for permission to move. Mercedes grabbed his lips and pulled him into a hard aggressive kiss, conveying her approval. Puck slowly began to thrust into her core; the slow pace was both pleasurable from the feel but painful as he was testing her patience. "Faster! Harder!" shouted Mercedes. Puck began to thrust into her at a faster past and would pull out just to thrust in hard with one swift motion, causing his tip to hit her spot with no mercy. Each thrust he made was matched with a groan from Puck and a sensual moan from Mercedes. "Hmmm yes keep doing what you're doing…" Mercedes was at the point of no return as she felt her climax about to engulf her, she bit into Puck's neck as her toes began to curl, and as she let out a high-pitched scream her climax was reached. Puck found his release soon afterwards, allowing his seed to spill into the condom. After they began to catch their breaths, Puck swiftly got up to dispose of the condom. When Mercedes heard the heavy foots steps of her lover returning, she quickly turned to face away from him, pretending to be asleep. Puck climbed in behind her, spooning her and entwining their legs, he reached over to turn off the lamp that illuminated the purple themed room and then planted a soft kiss on Mercedes forehead. _

When Mercedes finally came to her senses, Puck was standing right in front of her, so close she could feel him breathing against her neck, he leaned into whisper "Well if it isn't my little ebony goddess."

Mercedes shivered under his hot breath, feeling both arousal and panic "I… Well… Excuse me I need to use the restroom."

"Don't keep me waiting too long" Puck whispered as his eyes ran up and down her body, whilst he bit his lips.

As Sam stared at the interaction between Puck and Mercedes, realisation hit him. This was the "Mercedes" who had his best friend so infatuated. Sam bore holes into the back of Puck's head feeling envious that his best friend had seen the Promised Land. '_Wait envious, why on earth would I be envious? I can get any women I want.' _

Sam kindly interjected. "I'm going to see if she's alright, she seems a bit flustered"

"Well that's what the Puckosaurus experience can do to you" Kurt began to shoot daggers at Puck.

Sam stepped in front of Kurt "I'll go see her, just to check if she's okay" Kurt looked suspiciously at Sam. "I promise no funny business. If she's going to be here I want her to feel comfortable."

"Okay. Be Good Sam."

"Aren't I always?" Regrettably Kurt missed the mischievous grin on Sam's face as he began to follow after Mercedes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Déjà vu

As always thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, they honestly help me get through my week. So I realised that it's chapter five and it's only been two days in my fanfic *nervously laughs* but I really want to detail first impressions because to me they're really important. But the story will become more fast paced as it continues. Anyhow, here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Déjà vu

Mercedes entered the bathroom, breathless from her quick escape. Her hands reached swiftly for the sides of the sink as she peered perpetually at her flustered reflection. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. She ran her hands under the water that was flowing from the tap and threw it on her face, the droplets slowly streaking down her cheeks. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _she thought as her hands searched for paper towels.

After having dabbed her eyes with a paper towel, she looked towards the mirror and upon slightly shifting her eyes; they instantly connected with his green orbs. "You know Miss Jones it's rude to unexpectedly leave guests." Sam said slowly licking his lips as he edged closer towards her.

Mercedes turned around to face the tall blonde Adonis who was glaring eagerly at her. "Uh... Well I… It's not-" she found herself at a loss for words.

"I must say Mercedes you've outdid yourself." Mercedes felt Sam's eyes scan her features and she looked towards the ground in an attempt to hide her blush, despite her rich mocha skin tone, there was still a tint of red present in her cheeks. "You look even more beautiful than when I first saw you, but then again I expected nothing less." Mercedes was taken aback by Sam's comments as she thought that they were coming from an honest and sincere place, causing her to re-think her initial impression of him. Though, that was until he continued talking. "That dress on you is just so… hmmm just damn. But then again, I'd prefer if you wore nothing at all." Mercedes mouth gaped open in shock. She felt his strong rough hands on her chin, as he lifted it to close her mouth, carelessly tracing the outside of her lips as he did so. "Miss Jones you must stop being quite the temptress, if you do not yourself, wish to be tempted."

"Mr Evans… I…"

"You know, you wouldn't be this speechless if I was to bend you over this sink, spread those beautiful thighs and thrust into so hard you wouldn't be able to walk the following morning. You wouldn't even be able to think, only succumb to the pleasure I could make you feel. Back scratching, eye rolling, hair pulling pleasure." Sam placed a hand on each side of the sink effectively trapping Mercedes. Each word that escaped his mouth went straight to her core and as he stared intensely at her, her breath hitched. Sam moved lower towards Mercedes his head slightly turning causing his luscious lips to graze her ear as he whispered "Because by god Mercedes I always get what I want and what I want right now is you. Legs spread wide, arms firmly gripping this sink as I plunge deep and hard into you relentlessly over and over." Mercedes felt Sam's hands strongly grasp her wrists as he lifted her hands above her head, pushing his body further into hers as he continued his sensual whispers. "Oh and on that final climaxing thrust you'll scream my name so fucking loud everyone will hear just how hard I hit that spot." Silence engulfed them and all Mercedes could hear was the deep ragged breaths that escaped Sam's mouth. She was on the brink of sanity, almost coming undone as he licked the shell of her ear and then lightly bit down on it.

Despite the intoxication of Sam Evans, Mercedes knew that she couldn't let herself succumb to her body's desire.'_You don't want him Mercedes. You don't want him kissing you passionately. You don't want his taut body pressed against yours as you scratch his back begging for mercy. You don't want him at all._'Clearly the '_asshole_' before her had learnt nothing from their previous encounter and she was not about to surrender to his advances, thus she had to send him a message in a way his sex-crazed mind could comprehend. She quickly placed her palm against him, gliding it effortless up and down his sculpted chest; ignoring the spark she felt when she did so. She began to speak in a seductive tone and fluttered her eyelashes, putting her plan into motion. "I've never done anything like this before but I just can't seem to resist you Mr Evans. To be honest if you'd have gotten here a bit earlier…" she leaned in close "…I'd be on my knees right now showing you that I can make you scream far louder than you can make me." Her eyes were challenging him to proceed.

"Darlin…" '_There he goes with that damn southern drawl trying to tempt me' _"I don't think the gentlemen in me would allow that before I'd had the chance to place my head between those thick thighs of yours, licking and sucking till your sweet honey is dripping from my mouth."

"Oh God Sam. Hmmm I bet you know just how to please a woman". Mercedes began to pant and bit down hard on her lip to feign just how aroused Sam was making her, though truthfully a lot of it wasn't acting. She decided to up her game, opting to bring her face closer to Sam by pulling on his t-shirt tightly. "But we have a problem you see." Her face was so close, their lips mere inches from each other's, she could feel his breath on hers causing a tingling sensation.

Mercedes's noticed Sam's eyes were a dark moss-green and his hands had found their way from the edges of the sink to now having rested between her thighs, rapidly making movements towards her lace panties. "Really? And what would that be Miss Jones?" Sam said almost breathless as his eyes focused on her desirable lips, then slowly shut in anticipation.

"I. Don't. Fuck. Assholes" with that Mercedes quickly left, walking around him towards the bathroom exit, leaving a closed-eye and open-mouthed Sam alone in the bathroom.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to see the ebony beauty had left, leaving him aroused evident by the protruding tent that he was pitching in his pants.

'_Clowns, dead squirrels, no more ChapStick'_ Sam thought as he tried to rid himself of his problem.

As Sam reluctantly made his way back towards the modelling set, his temper rose as he saw Mercedes talking to Puck. Puck and Sam had never fought over woman, as Sam had never felt strongly about any of the woman Puck slept with, but seeing Mercedes amorously hit Puck's arm caused a pang in his chest.

"Oh Puck you're so funny." Her laughter sent waves through his body and he took the time to look at her. Her chocolate skin looked lustrous; her neck was exposed as she threw her head back in laughter and her eyes shone when she laughed. '_She's so beautiful_' was all Sam could think as he gazed at her. His attention quickly turned towards her and Puck's conversation.

"So Miss Mercedes, I'm thinking I could take you to dinner tomorrow and maybe afterwards we could have some desert." Sam's anger rose tenfold listening to Puck's suggestion as he suggestively raised his eyebrows to her, though Sam was then pleased by her reply.

"Umm sorry Puck I can't do tomorrow. I'm going to be busy as it's girl's night." Sam noticed the sullen look on Puck's face. "But I appreciate the offer, maybe next time." Mercedes gave Puck a reassuring smile._ 'Over my dead body' _Sam quickly thought.

Sam all of a sudden became nervous as Mercedes turned and made her way towards him. "Your suit is in the dressing room. As you know Kurt has some business to attend to and so has asked me to monitor you guys for the shoot so go get dressed please."Sam noted how Mercedes had been averting her eyes until she finished talking that's when she looked up and gave him a smirk that mirrored his famous one. She lent in on her tip toes and whispered so only her and him could hear. "Oh and Sam. Any funny business again and you'll be leaving these premises without balls but don't worry I won't be the one doing the cutting, leave that to Mr Hummel".Sam gulped and look towards Kurt's retreating figure. "He doesn't know yet but darlin don't give me a reason to tell him".Sam released a breath he didn't know he was holding. '_It's going to be a long day'_ Sam thought as he brushed his hands through his dark blonde hair, turning from the set to make his way to the dressing room.

As he stood there being dressed, the women fawning over him as they primped his suit, adjusted his hair and groomed his face, his mind was captivated by one Miss Mercedes Jones. '_Does she not know who I am? I'm Sam Evans. Sam Evans. If Sam Evans wants a beautiful woman he'll damn well get her.'_ As the women began to filter out of the room, he heard the small voice of one directed at him.

"You lo-look dashing Mr Evans" stuttered a young brunette blue-eyed intern, Sam did not know the name of.

"Thanks doll." As Sam was about to leave the dressing podium he turned to ask the young women a question. "Would you sleep with me?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Sam knew she was taken-aback by the question but continued to pursue her nonetheless.

Sam edged closer towards her "Given the chance would you sleep with me?"

"You're a very good-looking man Mr Evans" Her eyes trailed up and down his Herculean form.

"See that's what I thought. But that doesn't answer the question sweet cheeks." Sam's ego was becoming more inflated as the young woman continued to ogle him sensuously.

Her voice became more confident and increased in volume. "Yes I guess I would Mr Evans, but only if you took me out first, I'm not the type of girl who just puts out."

Sam began to chuckle and said under his breath "They never are at first." He turned towards the nervous girl and spoke lightly to her "What's your name?" Even as the question slipped off his tongue he thought _'not like I'll remember it though'._

"My name's Marley, Mr Evans." Her gaze focused on her hands as her shy persona returned.

"Well Marley how about you give me your number and I'll call you sometime to take you out." She swiftly raised her head then shakily wrote her number down; imagine telling her friends she was going on a date with the Sam Evans well-known model and upcoming actor.

"Th-There you go Mr Evans." Marley anxiously handed Sam the piece of paper.

"Thanks toots and call me Sam." He offered her his famous smirk.

* * *

"That damn asshole! Where is he?" Mercedes shouted as she threw up her arms. She turned around just to crash chest first into said asshole.

"Hello darlin. Are you looking for me?" There before her stood Sam Evans in a black slim fit mohair wool Armani suit, silver cufflinks, a silk black tie and black leather handcrafted Italian shoes, looking like sex on legs. His short dark blonde locks had been slightly spiked with a fine tooth comb and the sides had been gelled back. He had been given a clean shave thus his skin looked smooth to the touch.

Mercedes crossed her legs, fearing her arousal would be sensed._ 'Look at him. How on earth am I supposed to resist him when he looks like this?' _

"Mr Evans. How nice of you to join us." She gestured towards the white back drop where Sebastian and Puck stood a noticeably large distance from each other. "We've taken a couple of single shots and since you're finally here you can take yours". Sam moved to step in front of the camera as he began to pose the photographer shouted.

"No No. These are not right something is missing. It's not you Samuel, it's the stupid lighting". The photographer exclaimed as he raised his arms in frustration.

Mercedes looked at the set trying to deduce what was wrong. "Marcio I've got it!" she yelled excitedly to the photographer. Quickly coughing to hide her enthusiasm. "I mean I think I can fix it." She moved to the windows on either side of the set's backdrop and opened the blinds to allow the sunlight in. She went to return back to Marcio's side but then regarded Sam. She skeptically made her way to him, going on her tip-toes to meet his collar. Mercedes began to undo his tie, throwing it on the floor and then unbuttoned three of the buttons on his crisp white dress shirt.

"You know Mercedes, as I recall you so harshly declined my offer but now you're practically dragging my clothes off." Her knees went weak as Sam offered her a pearly white smile.

"Sam this is for the shoot, do not think I have changed my mind. I will not now or will I ever sleep with you." Mercedes was about to move from Sam but he hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest. There was that familiar spark.

"Maybe not now but believe me it will happen". Her wrist was quickly released before any attention could be brought to them.

"Okay Samuel come along we need to do this shoot. I haven't got all day!" Marcio began to shout. "You can flirt some other time". He said quietly under his breath, yet this was loud enough for both Mercedes and Sam to hear.

Mercedes huffed and urgently moved away from Sam towards Puck and Sebastian. "Seeing as you two have worked so hard on your single shots, you can have a fifteen minute break."

"Thanks babe. I'll see you in fifteen." Sebastian replied as he winked at Mercedes.

"I've got a quick phone call to make so thanks but I'll be back baby so don't go anywhere we've got some catching up to do."

Mercedes only reply was a nervous chuckle. She stood for a while thinking_ 'what am I going to do with him?'_ That was until she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Sam staring fiercely at her.

"Stop looking at me like that". She begun to gesture to her body, "You are never getting any of this." Marcio chuckled under his breath.

"Mercedes I think you'll find that you're sneaking glances at me" Sam replied accusingly. "Well darlin you won't be getting any of this either." Sam responded as he started to body roll. Mercedes hand flew to her mouth as she tried to subdue her laughter and in an attempt to mask it she quickly left the set, hoping to find solace outside in the fresh air.

* * *

"Perfecto Samuel. Beautiful shots." Marcio peered happily at the shots displayed on the camera's screen, sliding through the pictures his smile grew as each passed. He had captured Sam in the natural light. The pictured portrayed how the light outlined his features, making his green eyes glow and highlight the glisten of sweat that formed on his chest. But it was his smile that pleased Marcio, it seemed genuine not forced. Even in the pictures where his smile was not essential you could still capture the indents forming in his cheeks that he was trying to suppress.

"It's Sam and Thanks Marcio". Mercedes appeared at the set, looking refreshed and radiant in the sunlight peeking through, with her hair wind-blown as it flowed down her shoulders. Sam noticed how her eyes focused on Marcio, purposefully ignoring Sam's gawk.

"Hello Marcio. Puck and Sebastian should be returning shortly for the groups shots." Sam watched on intently towards Mercedes hoping she would look his way if only for a second.

"Ciao beautiful. Sam's shots here are stunning; your suggestion was very helpful". Marcio leaned in to kiss Mercedes on the cheek, which she kindly accepted.

"It was my pleasure Marcio. But honestly it was nothing; I'm just here to help". Sam saw how Mercedes shied away._ 'She looks so cute when she does that. Wait cute?' _

After having Puck return shortly after Sebastian, they were all groomed and primped quickly by the make-up assistants. Mercedes turned to address both them and Marcio. "So boys it's time for your group shot. Marcio how would like them positioned?"

"Oh no beautiful. You're going to position them." Marcio nodded towards Mercedes as he adjusted his camera.

Sam heard a boisterous laugh from Mercedes and then saw her adjust her attire as she began to speak. "Oh wow you're serious." There was silence for a moment as Mercedes thought. "Well I'm thinking we'll need stools and briefcases. The look is business wear, but I think we could show the transition from focused at work to relaxing at a bar. Sebastian I think you should keep your attire as it is with the briefcase, so you'll look sharp like you're on your way to work. Puck I'll need you to shoot with your tie loose and whilst taking off your tie, with you holding your briefcase as the contents spill out. Finally Sam I want you on the stool, jacket over your shoulder without the briefcase, like you've arrived at a bar. We can alternate between positions and poses."

Marcio was silent, contemplating the idea and Sam noticed the worry etched on Mercedes face.

"That's a great idea" before Sam knew it; his words had already spilled from his mouth. _'Sam what the hell was that?'_ he scolded himself.

Marcio quickly intervened "Great. It's a marvellous idea. I can already envision it. Fantastico Mercedes. I'll go notify the set management and you can go inform Kurt". Marcio marched away swiftly down the studio corridors.

"I'll be right back guys". Mercedes practically squealed as the excitement oozed from her. Sam watched as Mercedes sped walk in her high-inch heels as fast as her short legs would take her. He was so engrossed staring at her, that he didn't notice Puck move towards him.

"Damn she's sexy and smart. Girls out to steal my heart".

Sam laughed uneasily "Yeah she's… Amazing." In all the years Puck had known Sam, he had never known him to be at a loss for words. He looked quizzically at Sam but chose to ignore his odd behaviour.

Sam's attention was stolen by Sebastian's deep voice as he started to speak, directing his words to Puck and Sam. "Seriously you think she'd want either of you. A fine-looking women like that needs a real man to please her."

"Oh is that what you think you are? If so you're mistaken. " Sam replied his anger from their earlier altercation arising.

"And what, you think you're a man? How would a boy like you even support a woman? Your intelligence is that of a child". Sam saw the corners of Sebastian's mouth lift into a sinister smile.

"Sebastian I'm getting real tired of your shit." Puck inserted in an attempt to defend his long-time best friend.

"No Puck its fine I got this. Look here Sebastian I didn't hit you before because Kurt got involved but there's no one here to save your bitch ass now so don't make me do something you'll regret." Sam stepped closer to Sebastian, his fists clenching at his sides.

"You want to fight me? This fight will end like all the others, with your scrawny ass running away to your parents. Oh wait they're not here, even they can't stand to see their insecure pathetic little-". Sebastian didn't get to finish his sentence as Sam powerfully hit him in his jaw, his knuckles contacting with the bone, causing Sebastian to hit the floor hard. Sam jumped on top of him and hit him twice again with such anger and force, all of which was built up by Sebastian's years of incessant belittling. Sam gave him an uppercut on the bridge of his nose and a right hook to his eye. Blood trickled down from Sebastian's nose and the skin near his eyes looked extremely red.

Just as Sam was about to hit him again, Puck tightly grabbed his hand, looking him deep into his rage-filled eyes. "I get it man but he's not worth it. You don't want to lose all you've worked for over him".

Running was heard coming from down the corridor, fast steps moving towards the set. "What the heck is happening here?" Sam heard Kurt's booming voice. It was one of fury and curiosity. Mercedes followed soon behind him looking shocked at the scene before her.

"Sam I asked you a question. Answer it!"

Sam glanced upwards to Kurt seeing the anger but also disappointment imprinted on his face. He shrugged off Puck's hand and went to get up. "Get off of me Puck. I need to get away from here." Sam stormed off in the direction of the dressing room. He needed to escape the questioning glares that were chastising him.

"SAM!" Kurt shouted and turned to follow after him, as did Puck.

"Kurt. Puck. Just wait here I'll bring him back." Mercedes explained in a quiet but determined voice.

* * *

*Thump. Thump. Thump* Mercedes heard the brash sound continuously beating her ear drums and upon entering the dressing room she found Sam there, head down punching the wall chanting something quietly.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…" Mercedes gently placed her hand on his arm in an effort to get him to cease his physical pain but as he turned his head, she could see the emotional pain etched in his deep green eyes. Mercedes could feel the hurt Sam felt as she saw him hit Sebastian with such vigour, trying to escape his pain through his violence, but his eyes revealed the pain was still present.

"You're not stupid. We didn't exactly get off to the best start and I know I don't know you. But what I do know is when you're there on that set and that camera captures you, it's you who makes the picture what it is."

Sam turned his body to fully face Mercedes and stepped closer to her. "Yeah I get it, I'm sexy, girls want to fuck me but they don't stick around because I'm stupid. My appearance is all I have Mercedes." Mercedes saw how Sam's face contorted at the realisation that he had confessed his insecurities. "Wait. W-Why are you even here?" She made no effort to step back as she felt the heat radiate from Sam's body.

"I can tell there's more to you than that".Mercedes chose to ignore his question. To be honest, she couldn't answer the question. She didn't know what led her to Sam or why she was there hoping to see the hurt leave his eyes but she just felt she needed to be there.

"How? Like you said you don't even know me". She observed the curious look Sam gave her.

"You're really trying to tell me you do nothing but model?" She playfully folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm starting to act and I uh-"Mercedes could tell Sam was holding back something so she placed a hand over his, hoping to reassure him.

"I draw. I mean sometimes I draw like cartoons or action heroes. I can draw every member from the avengers. Sometimes I draw people. " Mercedes was in awe of how Sam's eyes lit up and he glowed as he spoke. "I drew my mother once; she still keeps the portrait in her room. My drawings are good, obviously they're no Mona Lisa but I think they're good I guess."She could see the pink appearing in his cheeks as his embarrassment surfaced and she then realised that the Sam Evans before her was actually being modest.

"I bet they're beautiful. See I told you, you were Smart." Though as the words left her mouth she saw Sam's body tense and his glow disappeared.

"I can draw but I can't read at my own age level!" Sam had raised his voice, his insecurities growing. He quietened his voice and bowed his head "I'm not smart."

"By whose definition Sam? Not everyone can create a masterpiece. It takes a creative person to be able to see something inspiring and illustrate it gracefully in a drawing. You're smarter than you think don't let society or anybody tell you any different".

"But-" Mercedes cut Sam off by placing her index finger over his mouth. She could feel the softness of his lips beneath the surface of her skin.

"Sam. Please come back to the shoot, we can't finish it without you." She gave him a small smile. She felt Sam's hand lightly touch the finger that linger on his lip and then turn her hand so it entwined with his, steadily bringing their tangled hands to his side.

"Th-thank you Mercedes." They stood just staring into each other's eyes for a few moments until Mercedes eyes gazed down at Sam's lips. She felt his large hand lightly stroke her cheek as he dipped his head, leaning forward moving towards her lips. Only mere seconds from kissing, the pair was interrupted, as Marley entered the dressing room in a flash.

"Mr Evans I mean Sam. Kurt said- Oh I'm sorry if I was interrupting something". Mercedes noticed the girl's eyes bulge and quickly stepped back from Sam, with her hands automatically going to primp her hair.

"No its nothing sweet cheeks." He said as he winked at her. Marley giggled playfully. "Marley, I hope you'll be waiting by the phone tonight". She smiled while looking towards the floor nervously.

Mercedes looked on at their interaction flabbergasted_. 'Seriously Cedes you were about to kiss this arrogant asshole. He not only seduced you in a bathroom but he forgot about you in the space of two seconds. You don't want him.'_

Marley quickly left with a large grin on her face and Mercedes followed in her steps, eager to leave the room.

"Hey darlin, where are you going? I think something interesting is going on here." Sam tried to pull Mercedes back by her waist but she escaped his grasp.

"Oh actually _'No its nothing sweet cheeks'_" Mercedes said imitating Sam's southern drawl and for the second time that day, she left him alone.

* * *

Please review, favourite and/or follow if you like it. You can also PM is you have any suggestions I'm always happy to be inspired to write something in my story or if you have any questions.

Thanks guys.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Touch With The Lips

Firstly I'd like to say Happy New Year to everyone, hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, please keep those coming, I really enjoy reading your thoughts on the story. So here I am with the sixth chapter. It's longer than usual and contains a bit of Spanish which I have translated below, if any of the Spanish is wrong I blame Google translate. Anyhow I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the products mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Touch With The Lips

"Sam Evans? The Sam Evans. Ay dios mio." Santana started to fan herself rapidly whilst pulling the collar of her red silk pyjama top.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend's response. "That's what you got from everything I just said. I literally just told you that he seduced me in a bathroom Santana. A bathroom! And no matter how hot it was…" Mercedes' bit her lip at the memory of Sam's touch. Her black silk cami and shorts latched onto her skin as her body was roused by the thought of him. "He still had no right! But you think he stopped there. Oh hell no, the moment I think he might not be an ass, he flirts with some other woman after nearly trying to kiss me." Mercedes felt her anger begin to boil. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" She started to mumble under her breath. "You best believe I ignored that asshole for the rest of that damn shoot."

"Cedes he may be as ass but I've seen the pictures from his last GQ shoot and let me tell you my lady loins nearly caught alight." Santana continued to fan herself.

Tina nodded her head in agreement "Santana's right, that man topless is like a dream."

Brittany quickly spoke. "His face is perfection. I'm convinced he was made in a workshop."

Sunday had arrived and it was officially 'Girls Night'. Mercedes had invited Tina, Brittany and Santana to her apartment for a night that promised manicures, movie marathons, junk food galore and of course plenty of gossip. The girls sat in a circle on the floor, opposite Mercedes' bed, each sat on a different shaded purple pillow, comfortably dressed in their pyjamas.

"Yes Yes he's beautiful. He has gorgeous sparkling eyes, lovely plump lips and a body designed by gods, but he's still an ass."

"Chica. No-ones telling you to fuck his personality." Mercedes mouth gaped open in shock at Santana's bluntness. "Let's be honest, he wants to get between those delectable thighs and you want to ride him like a pony whilst shouting '_más rápido más duro Sam!_'", Santana yelled as she grinded against the pillow beneath her and threw her head back.

Mercedes scrunched up her face in embarrassment and tints of red formed on her cheeks, carefully masked by her ebony skin. She reached for the pillow beneath her and threw it forcefully at Santana, who narrowly missed it. "Satan you better pray that you leave my apartment alive because at the moment your chances are slim. Besides, where did you get the impression that I want him or his little thing near me?" Mercedes folded her arms, glaring questionably at her friends.

Tina shuffled in her blue traditional cotton pyjamas to sit on her knees, prepared to speak. "Oh no no. That boy is gifted. I've seen him in those Calvin Klein adverts. He is not little at all." Tina alongside, Brittany and Santana began to snicker.

Mercedes huffed, "Forget I said anything-"

"Wait a second. So tell us about this Puck guy." Santana was quick to continue the current topic of conversation.

"What about him? He's a nice guy and I told you that we slept together, which I honestly can't believe isn't more interesting than 'Sam Evans'" Mercedes used air quotes to illustrate her point.

"No what's interesting is that you told us more about Sam Evans than you did about Puck. You spoke more about the asshole who you apparently don't want instead of the nice guy that you slept with. Hmm isn't that interesting." Mercedes and Santana eyed each other questionably.

Mercedes turned towards Brittany in an attempt to escape Santana's quizzical stare. She searched for a way to diffuse the attention that was surrounding her and once she found it, she used it to her advantage. "Enough talking, it's time for movies and snacks."

"Ahh yes finally time for food." Brittany squealed as she shot up, stretching out her arms and legs to reveal her Minnie mouse onesie. Brittany skipped along to Mercedes kitchen, invading her cupboards, fridge and freezer as she hunted for food. She returned with an assortment of different flavoured chips, popcorn, sweets, nachos with dip and cookie-dough ice-cream, all piled skilfully in her hands.

Mercedes walked towards her shelves located on either side of her bed to search through her countless DVD's. As she shuffled through the various films, her eyes lit up at a particular one. She turned towards her friends, a bright grin on her face with the DVD clutched tightly to her chest.

"Chica, I cannot watch Avatar again. Seriously you've watched it too many times. I'm considering setting up an intervention for you." Santana protested.

"I like it. The blue people remind me of Smurfs." Brittany added.

Tina also spoke in Mercedes favour. "I've only seen it once; it wouldn't hurt to see it again."

Santana gasped before stating "I've been betrayed."

"Thank you Brittany and Tina. Santana, Avatar is the perfect film. Romance, Sci-fi, action, fantasy, thriller and adventure, all rolled into one. Not to mention they have their own language."

"Cedes don't try to justify your dorkiness. Just put on the damn film before I change my mind" Mercedes bent to kiss Santana on the cheek. Santana smirked before shouting "Vamos!"

* * *

"Sam Evans. What the hell happened to your hand?" Quinn grabbed Sam's hand roughly just as he was closing the front door of his parents' house.

"Well Mother." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I got into a fight yesterday at my photoshoot." Sam pouted his lips. "Are you going to ground me?"

Quinn crossed her arms over her short blue moon babydoll dress whilst shaking her head at Sam. "Why'd you get into a fight Sam? That's no example to set for the twins."

Sam let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his short dark blonde locks in frustration. "Quinn, I know that. But Sebastian said some things-"

"SEBASTIAN?! What a di- No Sam, you know you shouldn't listen to him, he's just jealous." Quinn didn't trust Sebastian from the moment they had met. She'd always sensed he wanted nothing more than to see Sam fail.

"Quinn, it's fine." He smiled lightly at her. Sam noticed the look of doubt Quinn expressed, thus he touched her lightly on the shoulder as he continued. "Honestly, I'm already over it." Despite Sam's lack of honesty, Quinn was more willing to listen; just a simple touch on Quinn's shoulder was enough to gain her trust. The significance of Sam's touch was immense as regardless of their close relationship when they were younger, they had since drifted. Sam plastered on an enthusiastic grin before asking "Where are the little munchkins?"

"They're in the kitchen hopefully not already making a mess. I sent Rosita home so we could all make something together. I made some dough-"

"You made some dough? Really Quinn?" Sam laughed teasingly.

"Fine. I bought some dough, some tomato paste and lots of different toppings so we can make our own pizza. Since you're here, you might as well join us."

"Yeah Sure. Sounds like fun." Sam smiled genuinely at the thought.

Quinn took a deep breath, prepared to give Sam a long-winded lecture. "Now I know you probably want to go out but it's important that you spend time with them and they're really excited-"

"Quinn I said yes". Sam gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Yes you did." Quinn looked suspiciously at Sam, while he laughed as she led them both to the kitchen.

Stevie stared at his phone as Sam and Quinn entered the kitchen. He looked up for a second. "Hi Sam." He said dryly and returned his sights on his phone.

Sam squinted his eyes at Quinn, silently asking about Stevie's actions, all she could offer him was a shrug.

"Wow Sam, two days in a row you've been here to see us. What's the special occasion?" Stacey recited in a bitter tone. Truthfully she was elated to see her older brother as usually he'd only see the twins after he picked them up from school, which would only allow them to talk on the journey home. Sam rarely visited his parents' house, perhaps once or twice a month, despite living close. Hence seeing him again was bitter sweet; she only felt this joyous at his presence since it was a rare occasion and that realisation hurt her.

"I know you're mad at me but how about I make it up to you? After school I'll take you and Stevie for ice-cream. We can go to the comic book store as well."

"I've got football practice tomorrow." Stevie added, eyes still fixed on the screen of his phone.

"Oh. How's that going Stevie?" Sam asked.

"It's football. You know how to play football." Stevie replied sarcastically.

"Yeah. Hey I've umm seen you practice; I think you'll definitely be quarterback next year." Stevie's eyes shot up and he looked anxiously at Sam.

"Really?! Because I've been trying really hard and I didn't know if the coach had noticed." Stevie paused before continuing. "You really think I can be quarterback?" Stevie's face lit up as Sam nodded.

"I know you'll be quarterback." Sam slapped his brother encouragingly on the back. He turned back to Stacey. "So Stacey how about it? Ice-cream and comics?"

"You can't buy my love. I'm not one of your cheap girls." Sam closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. Stevie and Quinn looked at each other for a split second before wandering around the kitchen, avoiding the conversation.

"I'm would never try to buy your love. I just want to spend time with my little sister." Sam gave Stacey the puppy dog look hoping it would help coax her into agreeing.

"Ugh fine. I want three scoops of ice-cream and four new comics."

"Done deal." Stacey ran to her brother giving him a tight hug, before he could release her he heard her whisper. "I'm really glad you're here Sammy." Sam's heart beat steadily increased upon hearing those words.

"Now come on guys. These pizzas aren't going to make themselves!" Sam shouted.

Everyone hustled and bustled around the kitchen filling their pizza's with various toppings. Stacey effortlessly placed toppings on her pizza opting for a pineapple and ham style, whilst Stevie threw a collection of meats on his pizza including chicken, peperoni, ham, sausage and bacon. Quinn's pizza became piled to the brim, adding every topping she could find, whereas Sam expertly decorated his pizza with chicken and various coloured vegetables, allowing his creative side to willingly escape.

As the pizzas were placed in the oven, each family member exchanged suspicious glares with one another.

It was inevitable. There was nothing Quinn could've done to prevent it. The red bell pepper slice hit her cheek firmly; the cold vegetable was all it took for the food war to begin. The room erupted with laughter as food flew from all corners of the room. The once clean soft cream kitchen was plastered in a variety of different meats and vegetable toppings. The previously spotless solid oak worktops were now covered in tomato paste. The shiny bark oak laminate flooring could hardly been seen, masked by an array of food. Quinn hit Sam with a pepperoni slice, aiming for his face, but missed as Sam was quick to dodge. Sam grabbed chicken strips from the counter, quickly throwing some both at Stacey and Stevie. Unfortunately for Stacey she caught it in her hair whilst Stevie talentedly captured it in his mouth. The ding from the cooker alerted them that their pizza had finished cooking.

After having eaten, Sam and Quinn alongside the twins entered the kitchen to begin cleaning it. Stevie and Stacey took turns washing the dishes whilst Quinn swept the floors and Sam started to wipe down the surfaces with a wet cloth. Once Sam had finished, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his grey jogging bottoms. He wiped his hands on the front of his white t-shirt and reached into his pocket to answer his phone.

"Hello baby." Sam furrowed his brow at the high-pitched voice on the receiving end. He left the kitchen to step into the hallway.

"Umm…"

"Come on Sam. It's me baby." The voice became low and sultry, but to Sam was still unrecognisable. Sam racked his brain, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to deduce who he was talking to.

"Yeah… Hi umm"

"Really Sam. You were with me on Friday." The silence beckoned the woman to speak again. "It's Kitty". Recognition hit Sam. He was speaking to the slender blonde, whose possessive clasp he'd narrowly escaped. The same blonde who he'd been with whilst, Stacey waited patiently for him to pick her up on that Friday evening.

"Oh Kitty." As her name left his mouth, it was carried with a hint of distaste. "What do you want?"

"Wow. Do you know what, forget it." Kitty huffed before going to hang up.

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks. I'm just so stressed; you know I'd never purposely forget your name". Despite Sam's better judgement, he decided to indulge in the idea of sleeping with Kitty again in order to relieve some of the sexual tension he had recently been feeling, thanks to a certain doe-eyed beauty.

"How about you come over and I can relieve some of that stress?" she replied, her sultry voice returning.

"I'll be there in fifteen".

Sam entered the kitchen, just as Stacey and Stevie were drying the dishes. "Guys, I've got to go." Stacey's face dropped. Sam lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Hey munchkin it's alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam turned towards his younger brother. "Keep practicing those throws Stevie." Stevie beamed brightly as he hugged his older brother.

"Alright guys I'll meet you in the living room, we can watch a few films before bed." Quinn stated cheerfully. Once they were out of earshot she folded her arms and turned to Sam. "I don't know how you do it."

Sam rolled his eyes sensing a headache brewing. "Do what Quinn?"

"Be someone you're not."

"What do you mean? I'm Sam that's it." Sam replied dryly.

Quinn was silent for a moment.

"No you're the guy who does everything to see his sister smile, who wants to see his brother excel in all the things he loves and who can draw the beauty he captures in a world he is trying to escape." She sighed and whilst she thought, her anger rose, causing her to gesture angrily towards him as she continued. "Then there's this other guy. The guy I see right now who would do anything to be like everyone else who plasters on a fake grin, anything to remain in the spotlight and who sleeps with random girls whose names he can't remember."

"You shouldn't listen to my conversations and my life is none of your business Quinn."

"When it involves Stacey and Stevie it is damn well my business. You can parade around being someone you think your adoring fans will accept but when it comes down to it, the people you love the most won't accept you." Quinn choked on her last words "No matter what you do, you'll always be Samuel to me and that's enough." Quinn leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. In that one action, Sam felt Quinn's anger but also he also felt her acceptance of him, the real him and he couldn't deal with that. So he didn't. He left his parents' house, jumped in his car and sped to Kitty's apartment.

* * *

The alarm sounded at 6:30 Am. "Aghh turn it off." Brittany shouted. Mercedes reached for her bedside to turn off her alarm, threw off her covers and attempted to tip-toe in-between her friend's bodies. She turned on the shower and let the hot water droplets hit her skin as she washed herself with strawberry scented shower gel. After exiting the shower, she creamed herself with cocoa butter. Upon looking in her wardrobe, she chose to wear a cherry wine round neck long sleeve bodycon dress that fell just below her knees and paired it with black peep-toe suede 3-inch heels. She accessorised simply with sterling silver studs, put her hair in a neat bun and sprayed herself with Paco Rabanne's Lady Million perfume. She left her make-up simple, only putting on a single coat of mascara, little eye-liner and adding a coat of gloss to her lips. Mercedes took one look in the mirror and grabbed her work bag from inside her closet. Just before she left she threw a pillow at Santana. "Guys, meet me for dinner later at 'Ca Del Sole' around five."

"Yes Yes whatever Chica. Now let me sleep."

Mercedes sat at her work desk, reciting the names of the students in her morning period's music class. She generally had to repeat each name twice as those in her 9th grade class couldn't hear her over the shouting that occurred on this joyous Monday morning. '_How do they have so much energy?_' Mercedes thought once she yawned. As the noise level steadily increased, Mercedes rose from her desk, speaking in a low but firm voice. "Unless you all want to stay behind after school I suggest you quieten down."

"I'll gladly stay behind if you're there Miss Jones." The boys in the class jeered him on whilst the girls gasped. Mercedes turned to look towards the brave young boy who dared to say such a thing and was not surprised to see a young Stevie Evans winking at her.

"Sorry Stevie, detention's not with me but keep making comments like that and you'll be in that detention room a lot more often than you think." Stevie laughed of her comment and began to chat quietly amongst his friends.

'_Gosh are all the Evans men like this'_ Mercedes rubbed her temples hoping she could get through the remainder of the day without thinking about any of the Evans men.

Mercedes walked down the halls of McKinley, her heels clicking against the hard laminate floors, she turned to enter the teacher's canteen, ready to get her lunch, that was until she was stopped by a nervous Stacey Evans.

"Sorry Miss Jones, I don't mean to disturb you."

"No it's fine Stacey. What can I do for you?" Mercedes stated calmly.

Stacey looked towards the teacher's canteen and noticed her maths teacher beckoning Miss Jones to join. "Oh no you're about to get lunch. Sorry I'll just go." She turned around ready to leave.

"Stacey come back" Mercedes said in a sing-song voice. "Do you want me to help you practice?"

"Yes please, I know we practiced on Friday and I practiced at the weekend with my cousin, but Stevie kept incessantly pestering me about my constant singing. And then Sam showed up randomly…" Mercedes heard nothing after Sam's name was mentioned, her mind drifted to him. "… Oh gosh I'm blabbering again." Mercedes managed to catch Stacey's last few words.

"Stacey of course I will help you, you know you can come to me if you need help with anything." Mercedes smiled happily as she led Stacey towards her classroom.

"Thanks Miss Jones."

Mercedes and Stacey practiced for the remainder of lunch. As Stacey walked joyfully to her next period, Mercedes prepared herself for her next class, where she had the pleasure of substituting a 10th grade English class, though luckily for her she noticed a few of her glee members sitting in the glass, all of whom smiled kindly at her.

The last bell of the day rung indicating the end of the school day but for Mercedes it was the beginning of glee club and she was beyond thrilled to see what her glee kids had produced for their assignment. Each member filtered into her class doors one by one smiling as they chatted amongst one another. As each member performed, Mercedes smile grew, she stared in awe at the change she had seen in each person who entered glee club. Some had been outsiders, scared to be anything more than what society perceived them to be, but glee allowed them to express who they were. Others were at the top of the school hierarchy, insecure about whom they wanted to be, but glee encouraged them to do what made them feel like they belonged. Mercedes had never felt more proud than in this moment.

Stacey stood from her chair, making her way to the middle of the classroom. She straightened out her pink skater dress and swished her coiled pigtails by her shoulder, humbly standing as she sung the opening lines of 'Stand by Me' to her peers. Mercedes smiled proudly at Stacey who keenly returned a smile. She watched as Stacey's eyes shifted towards the classroom door and saw her smile grow wider. Mercedes followed Stacey's line of sight resulting in her eyes meeting a pair of smouldering green orbs.

* * *

Sam was startled awake by a loud snore. He blinked his eyes rapidly to adjust his vision. He saw Kitty's arm draped over his shoulder and looked over to see her cheek pressed against his bare back. '_Shit. I forgot to leave yesterday. How am I gonna get out of here?_' Sam scanned the pink themed bedroom and planned his escape route. Sam lifted Kitty's arm with ease and slowly crept out of her bed to locate his clothes. After luckily avoiding Kitty's claws again, Sam spent his day working up a sweat at his studio apartment. He ran countless laps on his treadmill and lifted weight after weight, but none of it helped to stop the image of her flashing in his mind. Her soft doe-eyes, her thick plump lips, her beautiful mocha skin, he couldn't escape her. After his muscles became sore, Sam quickly jumped in his electric power shower letting the rapid water droplets hit his muscles.

Sam returned from his shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He moved to his wardrobe, choosing to wear a navy short sleeve smart shirt accompanied with classic black fitted jeans. He sprayed himself with Armani's 'Acqua Di Gio' cologne; put on his black suede Vans and left his blonde cropped hair in a messy style. Sam grabbed his car keys and promptly made his way towards McKinley High.

As Sam walked through the McKinley School doors, he was eagerly greeted by the same brunette receptionist, who again kindly accepted his charm and allowed him into the school. As Sam wandered down the corridors he heard his sister's sweet melodic voice and upon entering the classroom his eyes lit up. He looked on proudly at his sister and then turned his sights on Mercedes. He was captivated by her ability to make him speechless, without even doing anything, just standing in his presence. He admired the way her dress clung to her curves and gawked at the natural beauty she possessed with little make-up on. Sam bravely walked towards her.

"Miss Jones we must stop meeting like this" Sam whispered in her ear as he stood next to her, watching Stacey perform.

"Stacey's a great performer." Sam noticed Mercedes' efforts to completely change the subject, he went to question her but then she looked up to give him a small smile and he lost his trail of thought.

As Stacey's performance ended the room erupted in applause. The kids began to exit the classroom. Mercedes could hear the whispers of her students who watched Sam in awe, particularly the girls who fawned over him, amazed that Sam Evans was in their presence. Sam was oblivious to the admiration from his fans and instead focused his attention on Stacey, who he begun praising. "You were amazing Stacey. You sung like an angel." He pinched her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"If you think that then you should hear Miss Jones sing." Sam looked towards Mercedes who started to shy away.

"I have munchkin. She's beautiful- I mean her voice is beautiful."

"Smooth Sammy real smooth." Stacey pitifully tapped her brother on his back. "I'm going to get my stuff from my locker. See you tomorrow Miss Jones." Stacey waved as she excited the classroom.

"Bye Stacey."

Mercedes was shuffling through her work files on her desk and looked up to address Sam. "Sammy huh?" She giggled as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah she used to call me it when she was little and it just stuck I guess." Sam beamed at the memory of a young Stacey. "Mercedes I want to apologise-"

Mercedes sighed heavily and looked at Sam. "Sam you're not sorry for what you did. You're just one of those guys. I shouldn't have expected anything different."

"You remember when you said you didn't know me?" Sam asked Mercedes questionably. "Well I'm not that guy I just-"

"It's fine. I'm sure you tell all the girls how you feel insecure or that you feel stupid and I'm sure they comfort you in such adventurous ways." Mercedes chuckled to herself and looked back at the papers in her hand, saying quietly. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Mercedes I've never told any other-" Sam needed Mercedes to know that he had never confided in another woman as he had with her, but she wouldn't give him a chance to speak.

She took the chance to glance at him. "I think you can wait for Stacey outside."

"Darlin-"

Mercedes gave Sam a death glare as her anger rose. "Stop calling me darlin. I'm not your darlin. Why don't you go find Marley and call her darlin?"

"This isn't about Marley; this is about you and - wait you're jealous." Sam smirked.

Mercedes nervously started to clean her desk, trying to avoid Sam's questioning eyes. "What I'm not jealous. I don't care who you date. You can sleep with whoever you want it doesn't bother me." Mercedes nervousness was then replaced with anger as she recalled Sam's actions with Marley. She started clenching her fists in an attempt to relieve some of her rage.

"Are you sure? Because judging on how you're clenching your fists and the way you're raising your voice I'd think different." Sam folded his arm and continued to smirk at her.

Seeing the smirk on Sam's face fuelled Mercedes' anger, resulting in her voice again rising. "I'm not jealous I'm angry! You make me angry!"

"Who are you really angry at me or you?" Sam walked around Mercedes' desk and edged closer towards her.

"You! You asshole!"

"No yourself because you so desperately want this so called asshole."

Mercedes straightened out her outfit and calmed her voice, trying to regain some professionalism. "I don't want you. Now you need to leave Mr Evans."

Sam walked closer towards Mercedes, only a few inches from one another and crossed his arms in protest. "No I'm not leaving."

"Do you want to know why I'm angry at YOU?" She stepped closer towards him and began to poke him hard in the chest as she uttered each word from her mouth. "You're inappropriate, arrogant, rude, vulgar, egotistical-"

Sam clutched Mercedes hand, using it to pull her towards him, her body collided with his. She let out a small gasp, moving her eyes from his chest to his deep green orbs. They locked eyes and in her stare he could sense her need for him, the same need that he possessed in his eyes. He crashed his lips passionately against hers. Mercedes quickly pushed him away and stepped back. She suddenly slapped him, with such force, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room. Sam's hand moved to where she had slapped him and he glared at her but not with anger in his eyes but arousal. Without a second thought, Mercedes grasped his face, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissed him with all the pent up desire she had tried to mask. She dominated the kiss and stroked her tongue along his bottom lips. Sam opened his mouth to grant her access and when their tongues touched, he could feel the electricity between them intensify. Their bodies so close together, felt like a furnace, every touch and caress caused their skin to burn with want. Mercedes placed her hands in his hair, slowly running them through his soft blonde locks as she pushed his head forward to deepen the kiss. She coursed her dainty fingers up and down his back as his hands roamed lower to her backside, pushing her body flush against his. They both moaned lustfully into the kiss. His mouth left her lips as he planted soft kisses up and down her neck; she threw her head back in response, panting heavily as she allowed him more access. His lips returned to hers, their tongues again duelling for dominance. Their passion fuelled kisses slowly turned to light soft pecks and he felt her pull away as she softly bit his bottom lip. They stood each looking intensely into the others darkened eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. Mercedes lowered her head to the ground and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I can't do this, not now not ever. You need to leave." Sam just wanted Mercedes to look at him, but she wouldn't. He didn't know what to say, he didn't regret kissing her and though he didn't plan it, he'd do it a thousand times over. But in this moment the woman he kissed couldn't even look at him so he turned and walked out of her classroom.

Sam stood slumped against the wall outside Mercedes' classroom. Once he saw Stacey he plastered on a bright smile. He pushed himself off the wall with his foot and the two walked down the school hallways as they spoke. "Come on munchkin, we've got ice-cream to get."

"And comics don't forget the comics. Oh and Sammy?" Stacey's steps faltered as she looked seriously at her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't try to get with my teacher." Sam's heartbeat increased dramatically as he worried his sister had heard everything between him and her teacher."I know you think she's beautiful but she's not your type."

After Sam's initial panic diminished, he thought about Stacey's comment. "What do you mean she's not my type?"

"Meaning. She's smart, honest, kind, she cares about her students, she'd give up her time just to help us and she'll be there for any of her us no matter what we need. She'd never make us feel ashamed of who we are or what we want to be, she encourages our differences and teaches us to embrace them. But most importantly she's a special kind of beautiful." Stacey began to fiddle with her hands.

"A special kind of beautiful?" Sam asked curiously.

Stacey stared deeply at Sam. "Her beauty on the outside reflects her beauty on the inside. You don't find that in a lot of people nowadays and the women you date aren't like that."

"Yeah I know munchkin. I know." Sam kissed his sister on her head. He opened the school doors, leading her to the car park. As they walked he stared at her, dumbfounded as he thought '_God when did she get so grown up_'.

* * *

Mercedes entered the glass doors of 'Ca Del Sole'. The restaurant was busy and she could hear various conversations, but once she heard Santana's distinct loud voice, she identified her friends' table. As she made her way to the table, she observed her friends' attire. Santana wore a tight peplum burgundy red dress that matched the shade of the glass of wine, beside the bottle of pinot noir. Tina wore a little black strapless cocktail dress, sipping on a long island ice tea and Brittany wore a white crop top with a high waisted leather skirt, slurping an apple mojito. Mercedes suddenly regretted not changing out of her work attire, until she heard the wolf whistle of a middle-aged man behind her, glaring at her ass as if it was the last piece of meat at an all you can eat buffet. '_Ugh Men'_ she thought as she made a move to sit but before she could Brittany quickly questioned her. "What's wrong Mercedes?"

Mercedes was alarmed to say the least, was she really that transparent. "What? Nothing I'm great". Though Mercedes knew she couldn't lie to her closest friends, she attempted to do so anyway.

"No that's not the vibe I'm getting from you. Lord Tubbington told me you have a problem, come sit and tell us about it." Brittany tapped the seat next to her and took Mercedes work bag from her, placing it under the table.

"I think Lord Tubbington may be wrong this time Brittany" She said as she took a seat.

"No he's always right. So spill the beans." All three-pairs of eyes stared curiously at her. Realising she had no escape Mercedes chose to be honest.

"It's Sam."

"Ooh relationship problems already" Santana said as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Hilarante Satan." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Ooh I love it when you speak Spanish to me. It gets me hot; you should speak some to Sam."

Tina hit Santana lightly on her arm, to which Santana shrugged then snickered in reply. "Ignore her. So what happened?" Tina inquired.

"We might have kind of, sort of, maybe kissed" Mercedes spoke as she started to fiddle with her hands.

Santana spat some of her wine out of her mouth. Brittany handed her a napkin "How was it?"

"It was okay I guess." Mercedes replied lowly, casting glances around the restaurant, to avoid her friends' eyes.

"Mentiroso!" Santana shouted, causing several patrons to look their way.

"Honestly." Mercedes bit her lip before continuing, a grin creeping on her face. "God it was so good. Boy does that man have a way with his hands and his lips, god his lips are so soft. Oh the way he tastes, I just can't describe it and his scent, I mean his cologne is amazing but his natural scent just had me floating. I'm so confused. He's such as ass yet when he touches me it – it just feels right." There was a moment of silence as her friends stared blankly at her.

Tina broke the silence. "What are you going to do?"

Mercedes pondered upon how to answer the question. What could she do? If she'd kissed someone else would this situation be so complicated? If Sam was a different man, would he have this effect on her? These were question that ran through her mind but she didn't give herself time to think about them as she had already decided. "Nothing"

"What?" Brittany asked confused.

"It was a mistake. This is nothing but pure sexual attraction. As long as I avoid him, nothing will happen." Mercedes explained as she poured herself a glass of wine from Santana's bottle.

"But-" Santana started but was interrupted by Tina.

"No if that's what Cedes wants to do then it's her decision." They all took a sip from their drinks, eyeing one another until Santana boldly spoke.

Santana slammed her hands on the table. "No, I refuse to sit here and watch you lie to yourself or lie to me." Again the patrons glanced towards their table, whispering amongst each other as they watched the drama unfold before them.

"Santana can you not do this here." Mercedes covered her face with her menu attempting to escape her embarrassment.

Santana rose from her seat with exasperation in her voice. "Do what? Call you out on your bullshit? You can't continue to run from every man just because one hurt you."

"Don't you dare bring him up." Mercedes anger boiled causing her also to rise from her seat, bringing her face to face with Santana.

Santana cocked her head to the side as she met Mercedes challenging eyes. "What Matt? The guy that cheated on you and broke your heart? I understand that he hurt you but I see the look in your eyes when you talk about Sam and-"

Mercedes face contorted and her voice rose intensely as her fury reached its peak, the fear of embarrassment no longer an issue. "This has nothing to do with you! I've already made my decision!"

Santana's face softened "You think you can run from this but you know as well as I do that you can't." She tried to cover her hand with Mercedes' softly to lighten the tension, but Mercedes was quick to jerk it away.

"Shut up Santana! You don't know anything about how I feel! You think I want to be hurt by another asshole that will cheat on me and expect me to wait on the side-lines while I cheer him on? Fuck that and fuck you!" Mercedes grabbed her workbag and speedily stormed out of the restaurant trying to not let the tears cascade down her cheeks.

* * *

Translations:

Ay dios mio – Oh my god

_Más rápido, más duro Sam!_ – Faster, Harder Sam!

Vamos! – Come on!

Hilarante – Hilarious

Mentiroso - Liar

Thanks for reading, please continue to review i really want to hear what you all think and favourite/follow. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM.


End file.
